Shinnok vs Ganondorf
Asami: Evil, some beings are born to commit true evil that includes killing, taking over the world and knowing the arts of magic Korra: And today, we are pitting two evil powerful beings such as Shinnok the fallen elder god Asami: And Ganondorf, the evil wizard of hyrule Korra: She's Asami and I'm Korra Asami: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. SHINNOK Asami: A long time ago before the creation of the Mortal Kombat tornament, the Elder Gods has watched over the universes. Korra: Until an old elder god decided to turn rogue and betray his fellow elder gods. Asami: It didn't turn out so well as Raiden, the god of thunder fought and defeated Shinnok before imprisoning him in the neatherealm which is literally hell. Korra: But there are pricks like Shao Kahn and Onaga who followed his footsteps and they attempted to take over Earthrealm. Asami: Fearing for the people of Earthrealm, Raiden persuaded the Elder gods to give the people of Earthrealm a chance and so the Mortal Kombat tornament was created to give the humans a chance to defend Earthrealm. Korra: And sure enough, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage helped and they succeeded in defending Earthrealm. But poor Shao Kahn is a sore loser and he invaded Earthrealm despite his warriors not being able to win. I mean I wouldn't blame him, rules were meant to be broken anyway. Asami: The Elder Gods then punished Shao Kahn by sentencing him to death which of course saved Earthrealm. But it was all a plan for Quan Chi to free Shinnok. After the whole Mortal Kombat 9 battle, Quan Chi took out an amulet and he spoke Quan Chi: All is going according to plan Lord Shinnok Shinnok: Excellent. Shao Kahn was a fool to try taking over Earthrealm despite no victory in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Asami: And years after the events of MK9, the neatherealm invaded Earthrealm and Shinnok was free. He defeated Raiden and Fujin and he tries to corrupt the jinsei which is the eccessence of Earthrealm. Korra:But Johnny Cage defeated him amd Shinnok was once again imprisoned but this time, in Shinnok's amulet. Asami: But then Mileena somehow manages to stole it but was unable to take the kind of power and after Emperor Kotal Kahn eliminated Mileena, he took the amulet for himself. Korra: But some bug lady turns out to be a servant for Shinnok and she stole the amulet. She then travels back to Earthrealm and just before Scorpion could kill Quan Chi, the soccerer was able to mutter a spell and finally free Shinnok. Asami: Not wanting anymore surprises, Shinnok took Johnny Cage and he tortures him. He went to the Sky Temple, imprisoned Raiden and he began corrupting the Jinsei. Korra: And long story short, Johhny Cage's daughter defeated him and Raiden then rips his head off. Don't be sorry for him, he can't die anyway. Asami: Being an elder god, Shinnok poccesses great strength and power. But unlike Shao Kahn, he doesn't uses much brute strength and he relies a lot on magic Korra: He's able to create skeletons and use them as weapons. He can create giant hands to crush his opponent and he can create a staff to stab his opponents with. Asami: He also poccesses a micmicking magic where he copies his opponent's moves for a short time. Shinnok is seen stealing powers from Sonya, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Liu Kang. He then grabs Sonya with her leg grab move and he smashes her onto the ground. He then blasts Sub-Zero with an ice-blast. He then Shadow Kicks Johnny Cage and he fly kicks Liu Kang. Korra: Shinnok is also able to create clones of himself along with mimics of other warriors. He can also summon demons amd wraiths to do his bidding. Asami:He's also a shapeshifter, being able to tranform into other combatants and also copy their moves. Shinnok transforms into a xenomorph and he tail flips the Alien. Korra: With strong magic, Shinnok is able to create portals, shields, bone-like sceptres, hellfire and even dark magic blasts. Asami: Shinnok is also poccesses an amulet to neutralize his opponent's attacks and he has a pretty neat x-ray. Shinnok summons a giant bone hand and he traps Tanya within it. Shinnok walks forward and he slaps Tanya so hard her jaw broke Korra: Bitch slap! Shinnok then make the hand hold Tanya down and he then crushes Tanya's ribs by clenching fist. He creates a bone sceptre and he impales Tanya with it. Asami: And Shinnok also poccesses a fatality which he can crush his opponents with two skeletal hands. And after absorbing the Jinsei, Shinnok has achieved a powerful form powerful enough to potentially take down the elder gods. Korra: As Corrupted Shinnok, Shinnok is able to blast his opponents with streams of hellfire. He poccesses great strength and durability. Man there's literally nothing that could stop this guy. Asami: Well Shinnok does have some major weaknesses. He has been defeated by Raiden several times and his arrogance has been his greatest downfall. He often underestimates his opponents and he have been defeated by Johhny Cage and Cassie Cage. Korra:And Shinnok is unable to mimic every power his opponents have but Shinnok will do everything he can to take over the universe. Shinnok: Tremble before me as I absorb Earthrealm's power. GANONDORF Asami: The peaceful kingdom of Hyrule is full of hidden terrors. Giant Spiders, a dragon who eats rock people... Korra: And that red headed fairy with boobs that'll poke your eyes out and a laugh that can melt any erection. Asami: But the most dangerous fiend of all, is the Demon King, Ganon. (Ganon appears and laughs) Korra: However, before he became a giant blue pig demon, Ganon was actually just a man named Ganondorf. Asami: Ganondorf was raised in the Gerudo Desert, as a student of magic under the tutelage of the Twinrova witches. Korra: But while the Gerudo have got some pretty kickass music, growing up in the desert obviously wasn't the best. Asami: But luckily for him, Gerudo's destiny lies beyond the desert Korra: See, turns out, he's the reincarnation of the demon, Demise who happens to be the root of all evil. Because what else would you grow up to be with a name like that? Asami: Upon his defeat, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage. Korra: Wow, that's some hardcore shit. Talk about a sore loser. But for Ganondorf, being the lord of demons reborn has its upsides, like being really good at magic. Asami: Among the numerous spells he knows, he can summon phantoms to fight alongside him, freeze enemies with waves of darkness, cast deadly curses, teleport, fly, and create orbs of electric energy which can stop foes in their tracks. Korra: And they double as a deadly game of Pong. Also, he's a master swordsman, capable of wielding two blades at once with extreme efficiency. But being the king of all evil, with awesome skills wasn't enough. Asami: Ganondorf grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity, and, like any good reincarnation of pure evil, wanted to take it for himself, including the Triforce, a legendary relic said to grant the wish of any who may touch it. Korra: But when it was finally within his grasp, two of its pieces rejected him harder than Bolin's last date. However, the one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, was kinda the best, it gave him near invulnerability, incredible strength, and unlimited mystical power. It's only downside, or upside, depending on how you see it, is that it turned him into a giant demon pig. Asami With this form came immense power, and a new name: Ganon Asami: Ganon is fast enough to dodge arrows point blank without even looking, he's strong enough to destroy stone walls and pillars with no effort, and he's tough enough to get back up after having an entire castle fall on him. But while the Triforce of Power supposedly grants him immortality, Ganon can still be slain, and is specifically vulnerable to holy weapons, like the Master Sword, though he has survived being impaled by one, and then killed his executioner with his bare hands. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his smaller, weaker opponents, at least until they drive a sword through his head. Korra: But hey, when your a titanic, nigh-invulnerable pig sorcerer, you can afford to be a bit cocky. (Ganon laughs long and loudly) Pre-death battle Asami: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Korra: It's time for a death battle! DEATH BATTLE In the sky temple, dead bodies of shaolin monks are laid scattered on the ground. Ganondorf enters the jinsei chamber and he laughs evily. But all of a sudden, he heard a voice saying ???:Stay away from the Jinsei, it's mine! Ganondorf turns and he saw Shinnok glaring at him. Shinnok summons three demons to attack Ganondorf but Ganondorf mutters a spell and he blasts it at the demons, killing them. Ganondorf laughs and he said Ganondorf: You got no chance against me! Shinnok: You miserable wrentch! You will pay for your insolence! FIGHT! Shinnok blasts magic magic at Ganondorf but Ganondorf dodges the blast and he charges forward. Ganondorf attacks Shinnok with a flurry of kicks and punches before he punches him into a wall. Shinnok then smashes Ganondorf with a shoulder charge and he began doing a combo before he uses the mimicry spell on Ganondorf. Ganondorf blasts a magic blast at Shinnok who blocks it with his shield. Both Shinnok and Ganondorf charges forward and they began trading blows until Shinnok punches Ganondorf back the same way Ganondorf did. Shinnok then creates a bone sceptre and he swings it at Ganondorf but Ganondorf dodges the swings and he punches Shinnok. Ganondorf then uses the Triforce and he began attacking Shinnok with a combinations of punches and kicks before ending it with one powerful punch. Shinnok summons three wraiths and commands them to attack Ganondorf but Ganondorf laughs and he easily destroys them by blasting a magical blast. Ganondorf: You gonna have to do better than that to stop me old man! Shinnok simply sneers and he summons a giant bone hand to hold Ganondorf steady. Shinnok walks towards Ganondorf and he slaps him so hard that Ganondorf's jaw broke. Shinnok then uses the hand to crush Ganondorf's ribs and just as he summons a bone sceptre and is about to impale Ganondorf with it, Ganondorf catches the weapon and he pushes it back, ramming it back into Shinnok. Ganondorf then punches Shinnok repeatly before uppercutting him onto the ground. Injured, Shinnok takes out his amulet and he began absorbing the Jinsei. Ganondorf watches as Shinnok rises onto his feet. As the amulet is brimming with power, Shinnok said Shinnok: Tremble before me as I absorb Earthrealm's power. Shinnok then began transforming into Corrupted Shinnok, shocking Ganondorf. Corrupted Shinnok then laughs and he said Corrupted Shinnok: You stand little chance against me. Both Ganondorf and Corrupted Shinnok then charges forward and they began exchanging blows with their fists clashing into each other. Ganondorf attacks Corrupted Shinnok with a flurry of punches but Corrupted Shinnok blasts Ganondorf back with hell fire. Corrupted Shinnok then began grabbing Ganondorf by the head and he stuffs it into his chest, engulfing him in hell fire. Ganondorf screams in pain as Corrupted Shinnok began punching him in the face repeatly. As Ganondorf is down, Corrupted Shinnok then began performing his X-ray by lifting his opponent into air and he blasts hell fire, breaking Ganondorf's ribcage, as Ganondorf is still in the air, Corrupted Shinnok summons two boulders and he bashes them onto Ganondorf's head, breaking his skull, then he throws Ganondorf onto the floor, breaking the front of his skull. As Ganondorf is recovering, Corrupted Shinnok engulfs his fist in flames and he punches Ganondorf, causing the wizard to smash through the walls and crash outside the chamber. Corrupted Shinnok walks out and he laughs. Ganondorf then grabs a monk and he hurls him at Corrupted Shinnok. Corrupted Shinnok slams the monk aside but Ganondorf flies up and he blasts Corrupted Shinnok with electrical energy. Ganondorf then flies forward and he slams headfirst into Corrupted Shinnok, knocking him back. Angered, Corrupted Shinnok raises his fist and attempts to punch Ganondorf but Ganondorf has used the Triforce to transform into Ganon. Ganon then smashes Corrupted Shinnok into a wall and he blast dark magic blasts at Corrupted Shinnok. Ganon then summons a trident and he began slashing it at Corrupted Shinnok. Corrupted Shinnok blasts hell fire at Ganon and he attacks by punching Ganon repeatly. But Ganon teleports behind Corrupted Shinnok, weilds two blades and he slashes Corrupted Shinnok repeatly, causing blood to spill onto the ground. As Corrupted Shinnok is weakened, Ganon grabs the amulet from Corrupted Shinnok's body and with one mighty heave, he rips it right out of Corrupted Shinnok. Corrupted Shinnok screams in agony as blue energy began flowing out of him. As Corrupted Shinnok lies on the ground, he began screaming as blue electrical energy began coming out of him and Corrupted Shinnok explodes. With Shinnok dead, Ganon laughs in victory. KO! Ganon takes the amulet and he began corrupting himself with dark magic and he began attacking Earthrealm in his new corrupted form while crows began picking at Shinnok's remains Korra: That can't be good. Asami: While Shinnok's magical skills and his mimicking abilities gave him an edge, Ganondorf trumped him in many levels. Korra: Yeah in terms of durability, Ganondorf has survived getting stabbed and has an entire castle falling on top of him while Shinnok has been defeated by mortals a lot of times. Asami: One thing these two have in common is that they are practically unkillable. Ganondorf can only be killed by holy weapons and Shinnok can survive getting stabbed, shot and punched. But Shinnok can actually die if he has his amulet ripped out by force, which drains him of his power. And that gave Ganon the edge he needs to win the battle Korra: Looks like Ganon has allowed Shinnok to rest in pieces Asami: The winner is Ganon Ganondorf performs his Smash Bros victory pose Description Interlude Shinnok Ganondorf Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE!! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles